<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Ice by amitiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251170">On The Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel'>amitiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fic Exchange, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gladnis, Ice Skating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Surprise Date, Winter, gladnis valentine's fic exchange, happiness, ignis has a lot of feelings and no way to process them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ignis' day off. Thinking to take some time to relax, Ignis finds himself surprised when Gladio is suddenly at his door, inviting him to go ice skating with Prompto and Noctis. He agrees, knowing that if Gladio went out of his way to show up then there is no avoiding it. </p>
<p>But when he gets there, Prompto and Noctis aren't at the ice. Ignis finds out that Gladio is up to something... and it might not be as bad as he fears.</p>
<p>Alternate Title: Gladio surprises Ignis with an ice skating date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladnis Valentine's Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On The Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexii/gifts">Bexii</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold in Insomnia, probably far colder than Ignis would have preferred. Still, it wasn’t exactly the worst. Not when it was a beautiful landscape of chilly winter weather, complete with snow atop the buildings and lining the sidewalks and streets. While the cold wasn’t his favorite, the beauty of the winter wonderland before him was. It was a time for fireplaces and hot coffee, for reading by a chilled window with plenty of blankets and maybe someone to hold onto him. It was a perfect time for romance, or at least wishing for it.</p>
<p>Ignis didn’t consider himself a big romantic by any means. At least externally. Lately, though, he had found himself pining after Gladio a bit more than usual. He had developed a rather strong crush on the Shield when they first met. At first, Ignis supposed it would pass in no time at all, that it would just be a simple and fleeting emotion. He didn’t expect it to grow well into his twenties to something that he was fairly certain he could call love.</p>
<p>Besides the fairly obvious issue of Ignis liking anyone, let alone Noctis’ Shield, there was also no indication of whether or not Gladio even felt more than friendship towards him in return. Ignis was fairly certain that he was out of luck on that front, that he just needed to move on and get over it. The only problem with that was that they were constantly in contact. If anything, all it did was fuel his feelings for Gladio.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, all of the men Ignis had to fall for, he fell for Gladio. Even more unfortunately, all of his winter daydreams, most assuredly kept to himself, involved the Shield. So when Ignis had a snowy day off, he opted to stay far removed from everyone and enjoy his time alone in his apartment. Maybe then he could find the strength to finally move on.</p>
<p>Humming to himself, Ignis finished making his lunch, nearly missing the complaints from Noctis about how nutritious it was. He sat at the kitchen table, eating in the silence, pretending it was less a matter of loneliness than it actually was. Afterwards, he got up, did the dishes, and sat on the couch with a book in his hand. Ignis considered putting on some music, but there was a knock on the door before he could reach for the remote.</p>
<p>“Iggy, let me in!” Gladio called happily on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>Ignis took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose, before exhaling slowly. It wasn’t quite a sigh, although he had certainly been tempted to do so. Instead, he bookmarked his page, stood up, and made his way over to the door. When he opened it and saw Gladio’s beautiful smile, that flirtatious grin that he fell for so easily just like so many others, his heart skipped a few beats. Ignis remained stone faced.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d stop by and see if you wanted to go ice skating with us,” Gladio offered. “The prince and his dork want to go.”</p>
<p>Unable to help himself, Ignis let out a snort of laughter. “Well, I hardly have a choice, don’t I? Let me get my coat.”</p>
<p>Gladio stepped inside without invitation, not that he needed one, as Ignis pulled on his winter boots and grabbed his knee length, black coat. It had buttons on either side, and when he buttoned it up, it was cinched perfectly at the waist. Ignis had a flair for fashion, and he wasn’t about to stop now. Pulling on a dark maroon scarf and his black gloves, he looked at Gladio.</p>
<p>“Looking good, Specs,” Gladio said with a whistle. “Winter suits you. Get it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, suddenly you have decent puns now?” Ignis inquired, unable to help himself. Just at the edges of his mouth he cracked a smile, one that made Gladio grin. He couldn’t help but be pleased, though. Gladio did have a way of complimenting him that always caught him off guard. “Very well. Lead the way.”</p>
<p>“Noct and Prom are getting dropped off at the outdoor rink by Cor while I came to get you,” Gladio explained as they made their way out of the apartment and towards the rink. “They said they’d wait.”</p>
<p>“I told you I didn’t have a choice,” Ignis commented. “Why the personal escort? Usually it’s just a text.”</p>
<p>Gladio shrugged. “A guy can’t be a gentleman? Besides, it’s cold out. Figured you might need an extra coat or two.”</p>
<p>Ignis cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. “Did you bring an extra coat?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Gladio laughed. “But I am a personal radiator. Tons of heat for you.”</p>
<p>Both of Ignis’s eyebrows were raised at that, and he did everything he could to suppress a blush. Luckily they were outside, heading towards the rink, and his cheeks were plenty flush from the cold. It would have been particularly hard for Ignis in another circumstance to hide it, and he was fairly certain that Gladio had caught his blush a few times. He worried that Gladio knew and just wanted to tease him for his feelings. Then again, Gladio was never like that.</p>
<p>“I doubt I shall need to depend on you as a source of heat today,” Ignis considered. “This coat is fairly warm and we will be skating.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever been ice skating before?” Gladio asked him. Ignis nodded, although he was never going to admit to Gladio that he once had dreams of being a professional skater as a child. While he did understand his duties by Noctis’ side, as a child he had thought maybe he could dream. “Me too. Not much, but Iris used to skate. I tried a couple times.”</p>
<p>“Well if you fall, I shall certainly help you up,” Ignis chuckled. Gladio was grinning still, and Ignis began to wonder what he was keeping from him. </p>
<p>He found out soon enough. They reached the outdoor rink, a beautiful icy floor like a plane of glass, surrounded by a snowscape in no time at all. It was entirely empty, void of anyone else there. That was fairly typical when the prince of Lucis was involved. The problem, however, was that there wasn’t a prince in sight.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Gladio said before Ignis could ask where Noctis and Prompto were. They reached the entrance to the rink where someone was waiting for them with only two pairs of skates. “Still the same size shoe?”</p>
<p>“That hasn’t changed,” Ignis promised him. Gladio grabbed the skates, thanked the man running the rink, and led Ignis inside. They stopped at a bench and put their skates on in silence. Each time Ignis went to ask what this was about, Gladio would suspiciously be looking in the other direction. </p>
<p>When they were all ready to go, they both stepped onto the ice. Gladio teetered a bit then righted himself, but Ignis was quick on the ice. He easily circled the rink, ending it with a flourish and doing a bit of a spin, then he slowed to skate next to Gladio. The Shield applauded him, as if he was putting on a fantastic performance.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were that good,” Gladio commented as they skated around the otherwise empty rink together. “You’re really good.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ignis replied. “So do you mind telling me where Noctis and Prompto are? Or shall I call them myself?”</p>
<p>“Alright, you got me.” Gladio looked at him sheepishly. “I wanted to take you here by ourselves. On a date maybe?”</p>
<p>Ignis stopped skating so suddenly that Gladio tried to turn towards him and lost his footing. Quickly, Ignis tried to help Gladio right himself, but it only made things worse. After a series of stumbling and trying to stay upright, they both ended up falling. Ignis ended up underneath Gladio on the ice, only hitting his head slightly. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?!” Gladio asked, bracing himself on either side of Ignis with his hands. “Did you hit your head? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”</p>
<p>“Did you mean to ask me on a date?” Ignis interrupted him. Gladio stared at him, his eyes wide. “Tell me the truth, Gladio. You know I don’t play around like that.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Gladio replied, his voice suddenly much softer than before. “That’s why I had to make sure what I felt was for real. I mean, you’ve always been hot, Ignis. But I needed to make sure it was love. So I waited until now. I’m rambling… Well, Ignis… I guess what I mean to say is… I love you.”</p>
<p>Ignis was shocked to hear that from Gladio. Gladio, the most eligible bachelor in the history of Lucis. Gladio, the most attractive, intelligent, and athletic man in Eos. He was in love with him. Ignis. The person who was, at best, adequate. He was just a man who did what was commanded. And now… Gladio was confessing to him.</p>
<p>“Can you get off of me?” Ignis asked him, suddenly coming to his senses all at once.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Gladio said, looking more than hurt by the question. He did as was told, sitting on the ice next to Ignis. Offering a hand to Ignis, he sat there in forlorn rejection. </p>
<p>Ignis took his hand. He got up and looked at Gladio in the eye before standing completely. “Listen to me now, Gladio. I’ve always loved you. And I will never stop loving you.”</p>
<p>In order to prevent himself from completely losing his composure, Ignis got up then and skated off, needing a moment to really figure out what was going on. Gladio loved him. He actually loved him. It was difficult to stare at Gladio right now in fear that he would completely get lost in his eyes. </p>
<p>This time, when he circled around, Gladio caught him by the waist and managed to stay upright. Gladio didn’t let him go. Rather, he wrapped both arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him suddenly and passionately. Ignis braced himself, his hands against Gladio’s chest, lost in the passion and warmth of the kiss. It was everything he had ever dreamt of and more.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Ignis said, looking at a curious Gladio. “You are quite warm.”</p>
<p>Gladio smiled and kissed Ignis again. “You know, I’d ask why you skated away, but then again I know you too well. You were embarrassed weren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Astoundingly,” Ignis replied. He smiled gently at Gladio. “Thank you for loving me, Gladio.”</p>
<p>“You’re easy to love,” Gladio commented. He kissed Ignis again, sending a thrill through him. “Come on. We have this rink to ourselves for the next hour.”</p>
<p>They spent the next hour skating together, hand in hand, while they talked about their mutual crushes on each other, how long it lasted, and what they wanted out of their relationship. There were remarkable similarities. Both had developed crushes early on, both were worried about it not being real, and both were looking for a long term commitment that could last a lifetime. Essentially, they both wanted each other. Forever.</p>
<p>At one point, Ignis got brave enough to admit to Gladio that he actually enjoyed ice skating. Gladio tempted him to do something particularly fancy, so Ignis had to take up the challenge. Unable to help himself for the sake of his newfound boyfriend, Ignis performed a double salchow for him, not wanting to tempt fate to attempt a triple. Gladio cheered him on as if he had just won a gold medal.</p>
<p>Once the hour was up they left the rink, the two of them smiling without any effort at all. Absentmindedly, Ignis took Gladio’s hand as they strolled by the rink. Ignis didn’t remember the last time he was this happy. Perhaps never. </p>
<p>“Can I come to your place?” Gladio asked Ignis pointedly. “I’d like to spend some time with you.”</p>
<p>“I would be delighted,” Ignis replied. He looked at Gladio coyly. “And perhaps the time we spend may be something the others shouldn’t be around for.”</p>
<p>“Why Ignis,” Gladio said with a definite flush in his cheeks. “Are you coming onto me?”</p>
<p>“Why Gladio,” Ignis replied. He thought about it a moment then laughed. “Yes. I suppose I am.”</p>
<p>Gladio took Ignis into his arms then, kissing him deeply. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
<p>They made their way back to Ignis’ apartment to remove their winter gear and find warmth within each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part of the Gladnis Valentine's Day Fic Exchange. I hope you enjoyed this Bexii! I was excited to get this prompt cause Gladnis on Ice sounds like a romantic comedy waiting to happen (live! in theaters!) XD<br/>(Also if you didn't enjoy it then just tell me cause I'll rewrite it to something you do like.)</p>
<p>It was a lot of fun to write this nevertheless, and I will keep writing more Gladnis cause I can't stop. I love this ship. :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>